The Very Best Thing
by WhokilledmyRabbit
Summary: Highschool dating Fluff, KisaIta.


**The Very Best Thing - KisaIta**

If Itachi had to choose the day to walk side by side with his boyfriend, fingers tightly intertwined while strolling down the street at their own pace, this would with no doubt be the day. The sun lightened up the suburban quarter nicely and since it was a Saturday, none of them had even a single thought about their studies.  
With a hint of happiness in his eyes, the weasel smiled up at Kisame. The two teens had been dating for over three months and Itachi had almost finally gotten over the nervous state of their relationship. Though it still made his stomach tickle pleasantly when the taller man lovingly smiled down at him, like he did now.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Kisame asked as he lightheartedly swung their hands back and forward in pace with their steps. The careful wind made his neck-long blue hair swirl into the air.

"Doesn't really matter." Itachi honestly answered while shrugging his shoulders. The shark merely sighed at the reply. Though he had after quite some time managed to make the weasel talkative, decision-making were yet an unachieved step.

"How about the cinema, then?" Kisame suggested. Itachi thought for a minute and then nodded cheerfully. He wouldn't mind the cinema.

In normal cases; choosing the right movie to watch could be a rather tough decision. But this was far beyond a normal case. With an arrogant smile covering both of their faces they found their places in the auditorium right before the horror-movie begun to display itself on the large screen. Since this was the creepiest, bloodiest, scariest, nastiest, most terrifying movie that had been seen for years, more and more people came to escape the room with short intervals. After less than an hour it was barely fifteen people left.

"Are you scared?" Kisame asked with a smirk without redrawing his eyes still from the film. "Need to hold my hand?" The question caused Itachi to simply snort as his lips formed a satisfied smirk. A bit disappointed, Kisame sighed as he let out a quiet chuckle. "You're not scared at all, are you?"

"Not even the slightest."

"Can't you pretend to be scared and let me comfort you?" Kisame murmured playfully while drawing his fingers along the back of Itachi's hand. Itachi wouldn't have mind pretending to be scared in the first place for Kisame. Although that, he knew the shark would never see him through, he already was too familiar with the weasel to believe such a thing.

"Oh, is that really necessary?"

"You're not gonna force me to beg, are you?"

Their conversation now ended by an angered voice above of then. "For crying out loud you youngsters, just grab the dammed hand and be quiet!" Obviously, their little chat had been disturbing.

With a small snicker they apologized and quietly wrapped their fingers tightly together.

Pleased by the incredibly good movie they left the room with the frightened remaining people, hands still connected. Itachi had long ago admitted to himself that he didn't have the greatest circumstances to become a happy teenager. He was an outsider in his family and a loner in school. Yet in this moment he could still were a true smile on his face as he pressed the shark's warm fingers tighter to his. Ever since the shark came into the picture, his life had really become more contented.

As they were about to walk through the main-door Itachi only turned his gaze to the side vaguely, yet he instantly regretted his action. The moment his mind recognized the hair and face of the person he was now staring at, his hand quickly divorced itself from Kisame.

_Crap…_ He thought as Shisui's eyes connected with his before Itachi had time to turn his gaze away. Kisame at once seemed to take notice of Itachi's tension and was about to say something, but stopped as Shisui approached them. Cursing silently to himself, Itachi turned his gaze down as his ex came within reach.

"Itachi? Thought that was you!" He smirked while a smug confidence glanced through his eyes. Looking down on him with those suspicious eyes Itachi thought he had suppressed the memory of.

"Yeah, Hi." Itachi simply replied and felt Kisame's questioning gaze staring down at him as well.

"You're holding up fine?"

"More or less."

"Sweet." Shisui smiled again and then seemed to notice Kisame as he raised a brow. "And who is this?"

Itachi didn't like the tone in Shisui's voice. Not even the slightest. Firstly; Kisame was both taller and stronger than him, and had a much better built body. Secondly; even though he had dated Shisui for quite a time, Kisame was a way better boyfriend than Shisui ever would become. And not to mention how badly Shisui had treated him mostly of their time together. He almost had forgotten those mental challenges he'd gone trough in the past because of this man. But all that put beside, Itachi had to come up with an answer.  
"He's my…friend." Itachi heard himself answer. As he spoke the last word he could practically feel Kisame flinch and stare down at him in inquiry.

"Oh?" Shisui simply said. Judging by the look of his face Itachi could tell he didn't exactly intended to drop their chat just yet. He felt the awkwardness take over the air and though Kisame stayed quiet, the Uchiha was more than determined for this moment to come to an end. Right away.

"Sorry, we're in a rush." Itachi lied as he spun around, forcing Kisame with him. "Bye."

With hurried steps they left, hearing Shisui's voice calling something that Itachi didn't bother to listen to. He was nothing more than the pass, no need to waste time on his previous mistakes. As they walked away, Kisame still remained quiet.

Their steps echoed against the cold street as they travelled trough the dim pathway. With his hands deep in his pockets, Kisame just stared blankly in front of him. Not a word spoken since they had left the cinema. Itachi, who felt a bit guilty, every now and then glanced up as he searched unsuccessfully for respond.  
Of course Kisame was already fully aware of Itachi and Shisui's former relationship. The weasel had told him all about it months ago. And Itachi wasn't dull enough to think Kisame hadn't understood the scenario just a while ago. The shark being all quiet and concerned like this was more than enough to confirm that he understood the situation very clear. Though Itachi knew very well Shisui wasn't the major cause of Kisame's gloominess.  
Once again, Itachi hadn't dared to introduce Kisame as his boyfriend. Though they had been dating for over three months, Itachi had several times backed out and only confronted Kisame as his 'friend'. This time though was the first time Kisame seriously seemed to feel resent about it. Itachi sighed quiet enough for Kisame not to hear. He hadn't meant to say it; the words had just come to dispose of him. Though, he felt extremely sorry for it.

By the time they'd reached Itachi's house neither of them had spoken a word. The weasel felt how the cold wind chilled him as they took a stop, Kisame for the first time turning around to face him. "Well, goodnight I guess." The shark said as he tried to smile weakly, but it failed and just caused once corner of his mouth to twist up a little. Itachi sunk his head down as if he were ashamed. Man, how he hated the times they didn't communicate as well as they used to. Then something hit him and he quickly raised his head back up.

"Uhm, you know, my parents aren't home tonight?" He suggestfully said and tried to smile awkwardly. It seemed to work since a part of the distress now vanished from Kisame's face as he this time smiled softly back. To Itachi's surprise, the shark reached forward and placed a sweet kiss on the weasel's forehead. His lips were warm against his cold skin and the weasel felt how his blood quickly travelled up to his face. He took that as a yes.

As soon as they had begun talking like they used to again, Kisame more or less returned to normal. Since the house was all empty, they had been spending the evening with another horror-movie in the living-room. Kisame quickly became caught up in the movie, though Itachi couldn't really concentrate. His stomach ached in both remorse and shame. It wasn't that he didn't want people to know about their relationship, he just… couldn't manage to say it directly. Stupid Shisui, stupid childhood, stupid all things that had made him this mentally weak.

A small click were heard as Itachi locked the front door. With quiet steps he ran up the stairs and slowly opened the door to his room. Though the room was decently small he couldn't see Kisame anywhere in it. He was just about out call out his name but stopped as a sudden warmness pressed against his back. He smiled as he felt Kisame's humid breath against his cheek. Unexpectedly Kisame's fingers then drew his long hair back and took a small bite of his ear. Itachi sniggered at the tickling sensation as he tilted his head to the side, partly as a reaction and partly in order to give Kisame better access. As Kisame's tongue played with his ear, Itachi felt himself stiff when Kisame's fingers buried themselves into his side. Itachi then squeaked out loud and began to struggle. As the shark excitedly kept on tickling him, Itachi laughed as he budged around, begging his boyfriend to stop. Their little play continued for a couple of minutes and in the end Itachi had fallen down onto the bed with Kisame laughing beside him.

As they both calmed themselves down, Itachi reached his gaze up to connect with Kisame. Though he'd been laughing happily a while ago the guilt in his stomach came back now when he looked deeply into his lover's eyes.

"Hey Kisame…" He said when his breathing was finally back to normal. "About earlier…"

"Already forgot about it." Kisame answered before Itachi had time to finish his sentence.  
The weasel sighed; he knew that was a lie. Causing more trouble to the weasel's already fragile mind was an act Kisame long ago had prohibited himself from.

"But…" Itachi whispered as he nestled closer to Kisame, resting his head on the shark's shoulder. "I want to talk about it. You're… important to me." That on the other hand was no lie. Itachi had many times measured it in his mind but now he was completely certain. He loved Kisame. He'd never loved anyone as much as he loved him.

Slowly Kisame captured his body inside his arms and hugged him, hiding his face in Itachi's dark locks, his fingers rubbing Itachi's neck tenderly. "How should I put it…" He began as he seemed to reorganize what he was trying to say. "Though it did bother me it's not such a big deal." With this he softly kissed the weasel right above his ear. "I'll just… wait until you're ready to come out with it."

"…Ok." Itachi whispered and then gave his boyfriend a small smooch on his lips. The act may have stunned Kisame since he slightly widened his eyes, yet only moments later he was fondly kissing Itachi back. Counting all the things he'd achieved and all the progresses he had made while having Kisame by his side, Itachi was nearly convinced this step wouldn't take too long. After all, there was nothing in this world he could care about more than his Kisame.


End file.
